Forever and Always
by 2allies4ever
Summary: Jem is not your average 55th hunger games tribute from the seam, Alex isn't your average 55th hunger games tribute from district 11, can these two girls get through the hunger games together? or will the odds not be ever in their favor? rated T for swearing.


**A/N Soooo, I was watching this hunger games fan made movie, and Katniss and Rue just, hugged, out of nowhere, so I decided to make something in honor of Alex' and my (Jem) great relationship. So here it is, I'm district 12, she's 11, enjoy!**

_**JPOV**_

I stood in the crowd of 14 year olds, I was terrified, being from the seam, and I had my name in the bowl about, 35 extra times. And I'm only 14. I could hardly shoot a bow and arrows, but I could, but I was better with a sword, err, sharp stick. I waited, as the only victor, 21 years old, the grand Haymitch Abernathy, strolled onto the stage, his cocky ass was late. AGAIN. Effie trinket, our new escort with bright turquoise hair-actually, it's even brighter than that- Clattered across the stage. "Well, thank you for joining us Haymitch!" she chirped in the most annoying capitol accent I ever heard. Seriously, I'm not kidding. I was cut short from my musings as I heard her heels making their special little-also annoying- clop clop as she headed for the girls bowl. A clawed hand reached in, and as she unfolded the slip, I felt sorry for the girl's name she had called out. For some reason it felt like I knew the girl…but then it hit me. She had called out Jemmer Larkane; she had called out my name. I stood up straight and walked toward the stage, my red dress flapping slightly in the wind, I made sure that I didn't show I was scared, or sad, but not happy, or bland, I showed…That I was ready, not eager, but ready. Now that I was here, and obviously, no one was going to volunteer for me; I felt it all fall on me. I did a quick run over in my head. My name is Jemmer Larkane, I am a poor girl from district 12, I don't look like anyone FROM the seam, my mother was killed in a mine accident, and my father is in danger of the same fate. I have no friends, and I am the only one who has ever gone into the forest yet. I'm also the only one in the district who can swim like I was born in the water. I have just been reaped for the 55th hunger games, and- My musings were cut short by Effie calling out another name, the only person I was near close to in the district. Allen Jaimer. We shake hands, and I give him a look trying to convey how sorry I am that it has to be this way. I really was.

My dad was the only person to come see me, for my token, he gave me a silver mockingjay ring, with an aquamarine eye, mine and my mother's birthstone, my mother's…"Was this-?" I didn't need to finish, my dad did for me. "Your mother's, Yes." I slipped it on my finger and felt it; it was sharp and firm enough to hurt somebody if I punched them, but not enough to get it taken away from me. My father engulfed me in a strong hug, and I let a sob out. He let go and looked me in the eye. "You come back home, understand? You're going to come back home dammit." He kissed my forehead and looked me in the eye again "Promise me, promise to come home." I had tears silently streaming down my face now "I promise dad, I'll win. If I have to become a-" I paused to look around and lowered my voice "-a prostitute for the capitol, I'll win and come back and see your face again." My dad frowned and opened his mouth to say something else, but then peacekeepers came in and dragged him away, the last thing I heard from him was, and I quote, "Remember your promise! I love you sweetie!" I sent a death glare at the cruel inhuman people in the white suits and seethed through my teeth, "Can I just have a minute to calm down?" they walked out, and left me there, ready to scream.

The train, just, oh my god… Effie gave us a tour, as we joked with each other behind her back and mocked her. I felt so guilty, I was setting him up. Effie turned around right as we were making a ridiculous face mocking her and we immediately faced her with our hands behind our back and heads down trying to hide our smiles, trying even harder not to laugh. She simply just looked at us with her lips pressed thin. "Well, when your done acting like an avox then go ahead and go into your rooms, do whatever, we won't be having lunch in the formal dining room so there should be a little mouthpiece and a menu, you can ask to try whatever you like, and get whatever you like. Whenever. Your drawers are fully stocked with clothing. Have fun!" we waved her off. I looked at him, and he looked at me, and we both burst out laughing. Once we had sobered up I told him my plan, not for the hunger games, no not yet, but for lunch. "I'm gonna take a shower and then have some lunch, do you want to have lunch with me?" he smiled and told me the same, and agreed to have lunch. After I showered I just changed into something simple, a pair of cutoff jeans and a white tank top with a denim jacket. I didn't bother with shoes. What can I say? I don't exactly "dress to impress." I pulled my dark red hair into a ponytail, just because it was wet, and knocked on Allen's door, he answered with a pair of sweatpants on and rubbing his hair with a white cotton towel. We both grinned. "Hey." I smiled, a bit like this chick, Kristen Stewart, that I'd seen in some really old movies. "Ready for lunch? I found the mouthpiece." He grinned, "Sure, let me just throw on a shirt and I'll be right over." I smiled like an idiot and nodded, I looked at the menu and decided the "BLT" seemed pretty appetizing, so I asked to try that, and these things called "French fries" and a chocolate "milkshake" chocolate is so rare in the districts, I've only had it once. When I was 3. I decided I liked the BLT and fries, and the milkshake came with this white fluffy stuff on top, that was very sweet, and light, and a cherry. There was knock on the door and I opened it to see Allen in a _very_ well fitting black t-shirt, and…holy crap, was that an eight-pack! However, I laughed when he gestured to himself, smiling "See something you like?" I laughed. He and I were close, but not exactly friends. We were also neighbors. He took his plate and drink that he had brought and gave me a look, obviously saying "are we going to eat, or…?" I stepped aside, "come on in, we can just eat on the bed…" he flashed a grin and sat down. I plopped down in front of him with my legs crossed and started eating my lunch. "So, do you want to be allies?" I asked. I had always been very outright, and he was quite and very used to it. He chewed and swallowed what he currently had a mouthful of, and smiled. "Sounds great, Final 3?" I nodded. "But, I should probably tell you my plan. I need to eliminate the careers. So, I'll impress them, get in good with them, take the first watch, and then when they're all asleep, I'll kill them all quickly and quietly. That gets rid of them, then you can have whatever weapons you want, and we'll get all the food and things." He nodded and chewed. "Great plan, makes me a little scared though." I threw my head back and laughed, I was so hoping I didn't have to kill my Al. Yes, _my Al_, I admit to having a crush on him since I was like, 11. I noticed he was leaning in, and I leaned in, and our lips met, and melded together, created for each other, only for each other. When we pulled away, once again, we were smiling "I've been wanting to do that for 3 years." He grunted his agreement "on my first reaping, the year before yours, I fell in love with you, I've been waiting for 3 years too." We met in another long warm kiss, and just lay in my bed cuddling. And when I cried about only one of us even having a chance of making it out, he stroked my hair, and we fell asleep together. Right then and there.

**A/N Wow! I started this at 11:00 pm, and now it's 5:00 am. I'm sorry if it kind of dragged, but that's what reviews are for! Riiigghhtt? The second chapter should come out soon enough, I'm gonna ask Alex to write it cuz It's gonna be about her reaping and first day on the train.**


End file.
